bbofandomcom-20200214-history
Sarcophagus
Plot Bowman wakes up to an announcement over the intercom. (The Director): All Agents report to the Bridge immediately. And I do mean all agents. Bowman does a Chinese push up to get out of bed, then slides over to the wall on the other side of the room. He places his hand on a scanner. It scans his hand, then a section of the wall slides away, revealing his armor. Bowman stands with his feet on two, yellow footprints, painted on the floor. His armor breaks apart, then forms around his body, closing up again. His helmet releases from its resting place and locks into place over his face. Bowman dashes out of his room, running into the parade of armor-clad Agents. They all arrive at the Bridge at the same time, and line up around the table, across from the Director. (The Director): I'm glad to see you all made it here quickly. It means everyone has the drill down. But this is not a drill. (He types on the table's holographic keypad.) You will all be on the same mission. There will be two teams. Carolina will lead Alpha Team, and Texas will lead Beta Team. Alpha Team will consist of Agents Bowman, Connecticut, Washington, and North. Beta Team will consist of Agents Maine, Wyoming, York, and South. (Bowman): Permission to speak, sir? (The Director): Permission Granted. (Bowman): Why are we all here? What's so important that you need everyone? (The Director): I am not exactly certain. The Agency Grand Magister requested we do this. Any further questions? (Bowman shakes his head.) Good. Now your objective is this. (He pushes a button, and a holographic box floats in front of the Agents.) We are calling it the Sarcophagus. It is a very valuable piece of technology that was stolen from the Agency. Alpha Team will be leading an assault on its location, and you will steal it back. Beta Team will run a distraction. You will “attempt” to assassinate the head of the Rebel forces. Texas and Carolina, lead your teams as you see fit. If one team's mission fails, the other's will too. (North): Director, no offense but shouldn't Tex be with Alpha Team? We'll need all the firepower. (Carolina): No. We have Bowman with us, we'll be fine. (The Director): Exactly. You will be dropped from separate drop ships. Alpha, we will drop you off at the foot of the Sarcophagus's location. Beta, you will be dropped a mile North. Is everthing I've said clear? (All Agents): Yes, sir! (The Director): Good. Arm up and roll out! End Scene Bowman sits in his usual seat in the Pelican across from Carolina. To his right is C.T., and North is across from her. Each Agent has their helmets down. Bowman turns to C.T., who's polishing her Assault Rifle. (Bowman): How long has it been since the Director sent you out? (C.T.): What do you mean by that? (Bowman): Well, you are the only on of us not relaxed during briefing, and you've polished your gun six times since we left. You're tense. (C.T.): That obvious? (Carolina): It's actually not. I hadn't even noticed. (North): Bowman's good like that. (Bowman): Well, I- uh... (C.T.): It's okay. I don't really feel like talking about it right now. (Bowman): Don't worry about it. I'm just curious. C.T. returns to her cleaning, and Bowman half smiles to himself, awkwardly. (Pilot): You guys better get ready. I'm parking. We're going in quiet, no drops. I'm going to have to land on the Helipad beside the building. You guys will have to hide your armor. (Carolina): And how do you expect us to do that? (Bowman): There's an experimental cloaking ability that Cortana installed in our armor. It should disguise our armor as regular clothes. And we only need it until we get inside, so no worries of random failure. (Carolina): Don't we need an A.I. to run it? (Cortana; appearing on Bowman's shoulder): Nope. I've got it all rigged up. It's a simple armor application, so I can run it on all your suits. (North): If it's not too much for you.. (Cortana): I can handle it. I'm the best in the business. Bowman chuckles, as he moves to the back of the Pelican. He is met by the other three Agents. (Bowman): Cortana, boot it up. A blue, film-like energy flows over all the Agent's armor. The energy dissipates as their armor is replaced by standard clothes. They each check out what they're wearing, C.T. giving her clothes a disgusted look. (Bowman; laughing a little): What? You don't like it? (C.T.): Too pink. I prefer black. (North): No surprise there. You guys ready? (Carolina): Let's roll. The Agents exit the Pelican and slowly make their way to an elevator that takes them to the ground floor of the parking deck. They then walk to the front of a skyscraper. They walk in and make their way to another elevator. Inside this one, the disguise program shuts off. (Carolina): Okay, the plan is as follows: get to the Sarcophagus, get it to the roof, get it in the Pelican, and get out. Sync? (Other Agents): Sync. Bowman's helmet forms over his face, as he looks upward. He blinks, and his HUD becomes lit up in blue with a few blots of red, yellow, and orange. (Bowman): Cortana, mark targets. The bodies become highlighted in green, as the elevator climbs closer to the target floor. (Cortana): Done. (Bowman): Carolina, we've got thirty hostiles. I can take out fifteen with my DMR, but beyond that, no guarantees. (North): Don't worry. (He pulls the bolt back on his Sniper Rifle, releasing a shell.) I've got the next eight. Plus, we'll have C.T. backing us. (C.T.; uneasy): Yeah.. you bet... (Bowman): Hey. (He grabs her shoulder.) You've got this. I trust you. C.T. relaxes a bit. As they approach the floor with the Sarcophagus, the Agents turn toward the doors, waiting for them to open. (Carolina): Okay, I'll run and grab it, while you guys cover me. Beta Team's distraction should be starting soon. The other Agents nod as the elevator stops. Bowman becomes suddenly very aware of his heartbeat, and it accelerates. As soon as the sliding doors open, he takes aim. In a blur of adrenaline fueled fury, Bowman takes out five targets within a second. He then dives forward, allowing North to fire his Sniper Rifle, taking out four targets. He rolls behind cover and reloads. C.T. pulls the trigger on her Assault Rifle, unleashing a flurry of bullets out of the elevator onto the approaching, white armor-clad guards. Carolina runs and jumps over Bowman, who has taken cover behind a small pillar. She rolls over the table, leaps forward, uses a guard to catch herself and flip, then throws him over her shoulders into another pair of guards. She makes it, unscathed, to the Sarcophagus. The Sarcophagus is a large box, about five feet all around. Bowman, North, and C.T. drop their arms, as every hostile in the room has been taken out. They join Carolina next to the Sarcophagus. (North): It's bigger than we thought. (Bowman): Yeah, no kidding. (Carolina; two fingers on the right side of her helmet): Command, come in. (The Director; over the radio): We read you, Carolina. What is it? (Carolina): The Sarcophagus. It's a lot bigger than expected. (The Director): How much will this hinder progress? (Carolina): Well, uh... (Bowman; mimicking Carolina's gesture): I can carry it if I use the watch, but I don't think I'll fit in the elevator with the form needed. (The Director): Is there any other option? (C.T.): We could push it out the window.. (The Director): Excuse me? (C.T.): The windows. We could break the glass and drop it out into the Pelican. (The Director): How inventive, Connecticut. Carolina, contact Georgia. Have her bring the Pelican around. (Carolina): Yes, sir! (She takes her fingers off the side of her helmet, then places them back on it.) Georgia, do you read? (The Pilot, Georgia): Loud and clear, what do you need? (Carolina): The Sarcophagus is too big to fit in the elevator, we need you to bring the Pelican to us. (Georgia): On my way, give me a couple minutes. (Carolina): Okay. (She hangs up.) Bowman, give it a lift. Bowman activates the Infinity and slams the dial down. Transformation Sequence: A blue ball of energy flies across the screen and explodes into white light. Yellow armor plating runs down Bowman's arm, covering it completely. The armor forms over his hand, then four sharp fingers jut out of it. The armor covers Bowman's face in the shape of a helmet. Two blue eyes glow through the holes in the helmet. He spins, and a silver bolt bursts from each of his elbows. An armadillo-esque alien slams his left fist into the ground as the scene is engulfed in green light. The new alien looks at his hands a little distractedly. (Carolina): Something wrong? (Armodrillo): I haven't used this one yet. I'm not sure what he does. (Cortana; appearing on Armodrillo's shoulder): He's a strength alien. I picked him out special. (Armodrillo): Awesome. Armodrillo walks over to the Sarcophagus and picks it up. He carries it over to the window, which he then punches with his free hand. The window shatters, and the glass falls as the Pelican rises up. Carolina, C.T., and North jump into the Pelican, then turn to aid Armodrillo. They all spin toward the elevator door opening. A man in black armor, with a shark's mouth painted on his helmet, waltzes out of the elevator, carrying a large flamethrower. (Armodrillo): Oh man! Armodrillo drops the Sarcophagus, then rushes Sharkface. Sharkface unleashes a torrent of flame upon Armodrillo, who brings his arms in front of his face. The flames rush all over Armodrillo's body, not hurting him. Sharkface holds fire, waiting for Armodrillo to make a move. Armodrillo lowers his arms. (Armodrillo): You made a mistake, bub. Armodrillo punches the air, pumping the jackhammer on his arm. Armodrillo's punch breaks the sound barrier, and sends a shockwave that throws Sharkface back through the elevator and out the other side. Armodrillo turns around and runs as fast as he can. He swipes the Sarcophagus up as he runs by it, then jumps toward the Pelican. Armodrillo hits the Infinity as he jumps, reverting to Bowman, who rolls into the Pelican. He looks at the Sarcophagus, securely in the Pelican, then turns and closes the ramp. (Georgia): Okay, let's- She is cut off by an explosion on a highway not too far from where they are. (Bowman): We have to go help them. (Georgia): We don't have time. (Carolina): We're going. They should have been gone by now, so something's gone wrong. Georgia turns the Pelican toward the explosion and punches the throttle. They make it to the highway in very little time, finding a high speed chase in progress. The other Agents are in a jeep that has a mounted machine gun on the back. South is on the gun, York is driving, Maine is in the passenger seat, and Tex and Wash are on the back of a tractor trailer, fighting four armored guards. Bowman walks over to the ramp and opens it. (Georgia): What are you doing?! (Bowman): They're out numbered. Bowman drops out of the Pelican without another word. As he drops, Jetray's hologram appears out of the Infinity. He slaps it, and is transformed into Jetray. Jetray flies, circling above the tractor trailer. He fires his neuroshocks down, taking out the guards, surrounding Tex and Wash. He flies down and grabs them, then rocket upward, taking them to the Pelican. (Jetray): Keep up with the jeep, I'll get the others. He blasts back down, grabbing Maine and South. (Jetray): I'll be back in a second, York, just hold on. He jets up to the Pelican, dropping off Maine and South, then goes back down. Just as he is about to grab York, one of the tires on the Warthog pops, causing the vehicle to spin out. York is thrown from the car onto the busy Highway. Jetray blasts forward, then hits the Infinity, transforming into Goop who drops down over York and lifts him up in his body over the oncoming traffic. Goop hovers back up to the Pelican, and reverts. Bowman drops to his butt, then lies back. (Bowman): That was close. (York): Hey, Bowman. (Bowman looks up at him) Thanks. (Bowman): It's not like I could just leave you. The Pelican turns upward and rockets into space. (Bowman): Hey, Carolina? (Carolina): What? (Bowman): Those guards... they were wearing Agency uniforms. White with a red spot. (Carolina): Yeah, and? (Bowman): Is that not weird? (Carolina): No. They've stolen tons of equipment from the Agency. Those suits are not out of the ordinary for Resistance fighters. Bowman accepts this answers, not fully satisfied. Back on the bridge, Bowman approaches the Director. (Bowman): Director? (The Director): Yes, Agent Bowman? (Bowman): I want you to know that Connecticut did well today. She performed above and beyond. (The Director): Yes. I am aware. (The Director turns toward Bowman) Is that all you came to do? (Bowman): No- uh.. Cortana. She said that she picked out an alien for me. (The Director): Yes. And? (Bowman): Well, how did she pick an alien? Is the suit linked to the watch? (Counselor): The Director is not required to- (The Director): It's okay, Counselor, he needs to know. The Omnitrix had an A.I. in it originally. We were able to use this A.I. to give you Cortana. Cortana is not part of your suit. She is the Infinity. That's why you sometimes know how to use an alien when you first transform into it. Any further questions. (Bowman): Just one. Why did Tex come in here after I left the other day? (The Director straightens up and his eyes widen.) THE END Characters Heroes *Bowman *Carolina *C.T. *Washington *North *Tex *Maine *York *South *Wyoming *The Director *The Counselor A.I. Units *Cortana Minor *Chorus Rebels Aliens *Armodrillo (first appearance) *Jetray *Goop Trivia *It is revealed that the Infinity had an A.I. program installed prior to this Season. **It is also revealed that Cortana is that A.I., just manifested into a holographic form. **This is why Bowman will sometimes automatically know how to use a new alien. *Armodrillo makes his first appearance.